


Four am baking

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Brother-Sister Relationships, Challenge - Fic!February, Explicit Language, Fic!February, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Night Terrors, Sleepless nights, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in the dorms makes amazing cookies and you’re trying to figure it out and walk in on me baking at four in the morning. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four am baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This next one is for Nuria, someone I greatly adore! I love how positive you are and always make me more positive (even though I think I'm already positive to begin with heheh). I love hearing your thoughts on the episodes, and I love it when we talk on snapchat throughout the episodes. You are a great writer, and a really awesome chick! I really hope you enjoy this :D <3 
> 
> P.s. I am super Canadian and needed to ask Amanda (teamwinchesterbros) wtf to do cause I guess dorms don't have ovens... lol so ya communal kitchen y'all :p

Found this au here 

* * *

 

There are some nights that Mickey can fall asleep instantly, but then there are others where he can’t sleep until the sun is peeking its way through the darkness. 

 

Mickey’s always had trouble sleeping, ever since he was a kid. Having an abusive father in the house is what cause Mickey’s panic attacks and made it difficult for him to sleep until the sun came out. It got bad when he and Mandy moved their stuff to their dorms. Since Mickey had stopped school for so long, when he did decide to go back he was in the same year as his baby sister. They graduated together and went to the University of Chicago. 

 

It’s only been about a month their there but the nights are still the hardest. He still has those nights where he can only sleep once the sun rises, which is why all of his classes are later on in the day.

 

Tonight was one of those nights where he couldn’t sleep to save his life. 

 

 

Most of the time he’d go to Mandy’s dorm and try sleeping next to her, which normally helped him. Mickey stepped out of his dorm room in a green tank top and loose black pyjama pants that Mandy stole for him, and his slippers. 

 

Once he was out in the halls he smelled the same smell he’s been smelling the past couple weeks whenever he couldn’t sleep and wandered over to Mandy’s dorm. It smelled like most amazing chocolate chip cookies Mickey has ever smelled in his life. 

 

His mind was trying to take him to Mandy to try to get some sleep but his feet led him to the amazing smell. 

 

 

Mickey ended up in the communal kitchen of this dorm hall. Inside he saw a tall redhead mixing batter. 

 

Mickey stood in the doorway and watched the redhead work. The muscles in his arm were working hard to mix the batter in the bowl. Mickey figured he could use a mixer but probably didn’t so as to not make so much noise. 

 

The redhead put the bowl down and looked up. He jumped slightly and exclaimed, “Jesus, fuck.”

 

The redhead chuckled as he composed himself and said, “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbled.

 

“Did I make too much noise or something? I mean, I’m trying not to,” The redhead was quick to apologize.

 

“Nah man, I could just smell them baking as I left my dorm room,” Mickey said nodding to the baking stuff.

 

“You want some? They’re almost done and I’m making more,” The redhead asked looking Mickey up and down before smiling at him.

 

“Sure,” Mickey said entering the kitchen fully. The communal kitchen wasn’t that big but it wasn’t small either. One wall was lined with a counter with drawers and cupboards, there was a fridge, a sink and dish washer, an oven, and a couple microwaves. In the middle of the room was a kitchen island with a few stools on one side of it, and on the other wall was a table with some chairs. 

 

Mickey went to sit at one of the stools at the island across from where the redhead was working on his cookies. He was now scooping them out of the mixing bowl to put onto a baking pan.

 

“I’m Ian,” the redhead said looking up at Mickey.

 

“Mickey,” Mickey said back, “Whatcha making?”

 

“Chocolate chip cookies in the oven, and these are, well these are just more chocolate chip cookies,” Ian said with a laugh, “But there’s some peanut butter chips in these too.”

 

Mickey smiled and reached over to steal some cookie dough with his index finger. 

 

Ian gasped, feigning shock. Mickey rolled his eyes at him and sucked the dough off of his finger. Mickey saw the way Ian was watching his mouth as he sucked on his finger. And it wasn’t anybody’s business if his dick twitched in his pants at the way Ian bit the bottom of his lip when Mickey released his finger slowly from his mouth. 

 

“It’s good,” Mickey said causing Ian to look up at him. 

 

Ian smirked, “Good.” Ian finished with putting the dough into small balls on the pan before going over to the oven and pulling them out with a pair of oven mitts. 

 

He put the tray on top of the stove to let them cool as he put in the next tray. Ian removed some of the cookies from the tray with a spatula and put them on a plate, bring it over to where Mickey was still sitting. He took a stool next to Mickey and sat down.

 

“There any milk?” Mickey asked. He got up and went over to check the fridge anyway. He pulled the carton out and poured some in a glass for himself. He looked back to Ian holding the milk out as question. Ian nodded so he poured him some as well.

 

They sat next to each other in silence eating a freshly made chocolate chip cookie and drinking some milk.

 

Once Ian finished his first cookie, he said, “So what are you doing up at four in the morning anyway?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mickey said before taking a large gulp of his milk.

 

“Thought you’d walk it off?” Ian asked looking at Mickey.

 

“No, I was gonna go to my sisters dorm and sleep there,” Mickey said with a shrug, “Helps me sleep better.”

 

“I get that. I get night terrors, ever since I was in the army. Can barely sleep more than a few hours, some nights I can’t sleep till the sun comes up,” Ian said. 

 

“Same, not the army thing though,” Mickey said, “The army though? Really?

 

Ian laughed. He cleared his throat before saying, “Yeah, well, I uh, I enlisted illegally at seventeen before I went awol a few weeks later. I never really left basic training though. I didn’t have the safest time trying to get home but I made it and my family got me the help I needed before I finished off my senior year and got into here this year.” 

 

“Help for what?” Mickey asked before saying, “Shit, never mind. You don’t have to tell me.”

 

Ian smiled and said, “It’s okay… I’m Bipolar, it’s manic depression. So when I got back home and they saw something was wrong with me they took me to get a psychiatric evaluation and I was diagnosed. I’m on meds and good now. Still get night terrors though, like I said, I never left basic but it’s a mix of the shit I saw there plus the journey getting home that does it.”

 

“That fuckin’ sucks,” Mickey said picking up two more cookies and handing Ian one.

 

 Ian nodded and took the cookie, muttering a thanks.

 

“So why do you get night terrors? I mean, if it’s not too personal to share,” Ian asked a moment later. 

 

“Can’t be as personal as your story, man,” Mickey continued, “Abusive daddy issues. I don’t really get night terrors since I can’t really sleep. Ever since I was a kid. I usually fall asleep once the sun comes up. When I was younger though I’d sneak into my sisters room to sleep with her, she also has some daddy issues, so it’d help us both. So I still kinda do that now, I mean, if it works why not…”

 

“Why’d you wait so long to go tonight?” Ian asked.

 

“I don’t like having to depend upon sleeping next to my fucking sister to fall asleep… I try to sleep on my own. When I can’t take it I go. That’s why most nights I don’t sleep till the sun rises,” Mickey explained.

 

“I’d do that if I could, but I only got a brother here and I don’t exactly feel like sharing a single bed with him,” Ian laughed.

 

“Yeah no shit, I don’t like doing that with my sister but I had a single bed at home and she’d sometimes sleep with me in there so it kinda became a thing I guess. I don’t know, saying it out loud sounds fucking weird,” Mickey blushed.

 

Ian laughed, “Don’t worry about it. I think it’s cute.”

 

Mickey scoffed, “Shut up.”

 

Ian laughed. He went over to check on the other cookies and saw that they were done so he pulled them out and placed them next to the other tray.

 

“Wanna try one of these?” Ian asked pointing to the new tray of cookies.

 

“Nah, I think I’m good. Can I get a rain check?” Mickey asked with a small smile. He’s never divulged so much information about himself. Ever. The only other person who knew this much about him was Mandy and that’s cause she lived through it all with him.

 

“Definitely,” Ian grinned, “Could you help me clean up?”

 

Mickey got up and helped Ian. They put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and started it. Then they packed up the cookies in Ian’s tupowear containers. The cookies were in two separate containers and Mickey carried one as Ian carried the other.

 

“Where’s your dorm?” Ian asked as they left the kitchen.

 

“Down that way,” Mickey said pointing down the left hall.

 

Ian nodded and headed down that hall. 

 

Mickey laughed, “You down this way too or you walkin’ me to my dorm?”

 

“Both,” Ian smiled.

 

Mickey shook his head but couldn’t help smile. They walked in silence and soon Mickey stopped when they got to his dorm.

 

“This is me,” Mickey said standing in front of his door. 

 

He tried handing Ian back his container of cookies but Ian said, “Keep those. I figure you can take me out to dinner or something since I pretty much baked for you and all.” He had this huge fucking grin on.

 

Mickey laughed, “Oh, is that right?”

 

“Mhm,” Ian mumbled.

 

“Alright, tough guy,” Mickey teased.

 

“Hey, you’re the one with ugg slippers on,” Ian teased back.

 

“Thugs wear uggs,” Mickey said. Ian laughed and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

 

“Pick me up at seven tomorrow, dorm 5311,” Ian said with a smile.

 

“Okay,” Mickey said. Ian winked at him before walking off down the hall, a few doors down from Mickey’s dorm.

 

Mickey smiled when he saw Ian wave from where he was. He laughed and went inside his room. 

 

 

The next night Ian and Mickey went out to eat. Afterwards they went back to Mickey’s dorm and finished off the cookies from the night before while watching a movie on his stolen laptop. They lay down together to watch the film and half way through it they fell asleep. The first terror free night Ian’s had and the first time Mickey’s fallen asleep before daylight hours since they’ve gotten there.

 

 

Every night following it became a routine and soon Ian was no longer making cookies at four in the morning when he couldn’t sleep. Instead he made them whenever his new boyfriend wanted them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this new series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


End file.
